The Costume Reaction
by vannadear
Summary: A brief interlude before Penny's 2010 Halloween Party, A nice little bit of fluff. I know Halloween has come and gone but I needed an excuse to make this happen.


**Title:** The Costume Reaction

**Author:** vannadear

**Spoilers:** None really, Takes place on Halloween in 2010 (Season 4) Under the assumption that everyone is single.

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any legal rights to The Big Bang Theory, CBS, Marvel, Disney, DC Comics or any of their subsidiaries, promise!

* * *

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Penny?"

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Penny?"

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Penny?"

The steady, familiar rhythm rapped against her bathroom door as she pulled on the last article of clothing of her Halloween costume.

"I'll be out in a minute Sheldon! I already told you guys, the rest of the guests probably won't get here for another hour!!"

A too-brief pause, then "But Penny! It is 8:07! The festivities were supposed to begin at 8 o'clock! I swear I have no idea why you continu-Oh very well, we shall remain assembled in your living room then; though I do not understand why you find such blatant disregard for social gathering inception times to be acceptable; clearly your other friends are extremely ill mannered; that means their rude,"

The young blond on the other side of the door allowed herself a tiny smile at the classic 'Dr. Cooper' response, fluffing up her hair in the mirror and sweetly responding.

"Sure they are Moonpie! I've already forgiven them though. Do me a favor and stand guard by my underwear drawer and make sure Howard isn't stealing anything okay?"

The simultaneous intake and output of air that was Sheldon Cooper's laugh floating through the door to her ears.

"Honestly Penny, as if any of our group needed to resort to petty thievery, and what would Howard want with your undergarments, they're hardly his siz-"

The thunk thunk thunk of rapid footfalls cut off the rest of his potentially lengthy diatribe as he swiftly moved away and across her bedroom floor. An exclamation of "Oh dear Lord Walowitz, we are GUESTS here and you-PUT THOSE BACK you heathen!" made her smirk and return her eyes to the costume clad figure she was reflecting in the mirror.

As both a young girl, and now in adulthood, Penelope Olivia Prince had always preferred pastels. Alliterations aside, her extensive wardrobe, numerous array of shoes, matching accessories, home decor; and even her electronics were a blatant testament to this.

It was very seldom that a darker shade of the solid, primary colored variety donned her petite curves; and only during the holidays that she tended to make an exception.

Today being one such an occasion.

She adjusted the thin, vibrant yellow belt so it hung just low enough on her hips; low enough to give a tempting expanse of tanned abs and a whisper of trim hips.

The former Nebraskan farm girl smoothed her hands down the flowing but short, blue skirt for a final time before cocking her left hip to the side, striking a come hither pose in the full length mirror mounted on the back of her bathroom door, and giving herself the critical final check for anything important she may have missed.

If the four years around her boys had instilled anything in her it was attention to detail-- something she more recently found extremely useful when auditioning.

Casting directors had actually started including her in more and more callbacks and several smaller roles once she began developing back stories and little nuances for her characters instead of just cold reading from a page.

She was bringing the characters to life, they said- rather then just narrating a script like so many other would-be actresses did.

It was with critical green eyes she took in her final appearance. Her hair had been by far the easiest component of the ensemble, a flirty side-part of loose golden curls, wind-blown and careless in an artistic waterfall down her shoulders.

Though she wasn't typically seen wearing Primary colors at all-- let alone all three in the same instance, she had to concede that the contrast of such a vivid red cape against her shining golden hair was a stunning one.

The long, pointed sleeves of the midriff bearing crop top somehow made her feel more confident, not that she had any massive insecurities about her body; but she was still a woman and still privy to fleeting doubts, tonight those were particularly with the accuracy of her uncommon dress given context of the company she would be in tonight.

Her female friends wouldn't notice of course, but the guys would know...and most importantly the ever tactless Dr. Sheldon Cooper wouldn't hesitate to inform her of an error in her cosplay no matter how small.

The inkling that this costume was worlds more alluring then anything else she had ever worn-- even though it covered more then some of her everyday clothes; made the butterflies' wings in her stomach beat anew.

She let her gaze traverse down the snug, lemon trimmed sleeves that partially covered her hands but had the same comfort level as her favorite oversized hooded sweatshirt, and yet couldn't stop herself from the fidgety urge to check her makeup for smudges, or her knee high boots for scuffs.

She needed to be perfect.

The sunny yellow trim on the shirt, cape and matching red boots only further enhanced her hair, and it was with a small twirl the matching shields on her front and back blurred a bit with the spin, reminiscent of a different Super heroine that amusingly enough shared her surname.

It was something she had never offered up, to the four men who had become the most important people in her life; mostly because the initials of her "Penny Prince" alliteration had always been the resulting snickers and "Pee Pee" jokes in her youth...before she grew breasts and publicly "deprived a hog of its virility" as Sheldon would say.

A soothing exhale of breath, the same type she let out before walking into a casting office. Feet planted firmly on her bath mat, she squared her delicate shoulders, hands confidently resting on her hips as she mentally prepared herself for the ominous "Halloween 2011 Bash," that would officially commence once she opened the bathroom door.

Schooling herself mentally and wrapping the comforting story of another blond, much stronger then she looked farm girl around her psyche and allowing herself to become the infamous girl of steel.

She met her own eyes in the mirror, a smirk on her soft, lightly glossed lips before she reached out and opened the door swiftly; like pulling off a band aid.

She stood in the doorway for a moment, a hand resting on the bracketing doorjambs and watched them, waiting for recognition.

The sight of The Flash, albeit shorter then she would have imagined him- with his red arms blurring as he flailed in the direction of her dresser, and being held at bay by the firmly planted hand in his face of none other then Green Lantern was certainly chuckle-worthy.

She crossed her arms under her breasts and leaned against the door frame, allowing a giggle to escape from her lips at the antics.

The sound drew their attention her way, the sight drew their mouths fully open in jaw popping incredulity.

"Guys I think I'm gonna have to get contacts after tonight, the glasses over my Cap. mask are killing my loo-" Leonard s thought train derailed as he entered her bedroom, coming to a rocking stop as a web covered Rajesh stumbled into him from the abruptness of it. They too felt that heartless bitch called gravity compel their mouths to hang open in astonishment at the blond goddess in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Holy crap on a cracker."

The lowly muttered, and completely unheard of exclamation leaving the mouth of the green masked, extremely wide eyed Green Lantern (a.k.a. the Physicist known as Dr. Sheldon Cooper) caused Supergirl's smile to widen, and her hands to unlock from their protective pose to rest on her hips, red cape swishing against her calves with the movement. The other three might not have even been in the room when their eyes met.

Smoldering green eyes locked on intensely calculating blue, the inverse of their respective costumes, and the blond beauty made a firm decision, crossing the span of the room swiftly. Stopping mere inches from her target, and allowing his clean scent to wash over her for strength before she gripped her hands in green and black spandex and tugging his lips down to hers.

The remaining three geniuses snapped from their respective stupors at the unexpected make out session. Though their numerous statements, cries of "My eyes oh my eyes" and that of disbelief were heard by only each other.

Penny and Sheldon were clearly not paying attention to them.

White gloved fingertips tangled in blond curls, a green ring briefly becoming trapped in her hair when she pulled away to allow him breath. From the flush across his cheeks, the hand still in her hair, and the arm banded across her back to keep her firmly against his chest she assumed he had no objections to her choice of Halloween costume.

She allowed herself to bask in the uncommon occurrence of Sheldon Cooper intensely studying something without comment, the look in his eyes made her blush and lean against his chest further while one hand toyed with the short hairs at the nape of his neck.

"So, Green Lantern...tell me...what does a man like you do for fun when the mask comes off?"

* * *

So yeah, that was my first 'The Big Bang Theory' fanfic.

To clarify a few points: I've long since decided that Penny's full given name in my world is "Penelope Olivia Prince" Prince being the last name of Wonder Woman's secret identity "Diana Prince" because I think it's cute and that her last name is never unveiled in the show. It also gives her the initials P.O.P. which I also find extremely amusing ;P Her costume is the New Earth comic book version of Supergirl. Sheldon is the Hal Jordan version of Green Lantern, with Howard as The Flash, Leonard as Captain America and Raj as Spiderman.

The line that Penny uses is actually one that Supergirl coos to Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) as they're patrolling space, her arm threaded through his as she flirts with him through the panels :) I couldn't resist!

Not leaving reviews makes Sheldon's cry.


End file.
